


Fangs and All

by queercarmillasecretsanta



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Carmilla Secret Santa, Established Relationship, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercarmillasecretsanta/pseuds/queercarmillasecretsanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Carmilla Secret Santa one-shot for queercarmilla on tumblr, who requested something with Carm's fangs making an appearance during...intimate moments. Alternatively titled: Laura Is An Awkward Little Thing, Carmilla Is A Dork, and LaFontaine Gives Pretty Bad Advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs and All

LaFontaine’s advice, when Laura asks them for it, is to just “start taking clothes off, and she’ll get the hint.” This is not exactly what Laura had been going for, but it’s not the worst idea anyone’s ever had, probably. 

Because while they’ve been together for nearly a month and a half now, and they sleep in the same bed and hold hands whenever they’re out together, spend a lot of free time with their tongues in each other’s mouths, etc., etc....Carmilla and Laura haven’t gone any further than that. This is beginning to strike Laura as a little strange, seeing as Carmilla is at least as headstrong and confident as Danny, probably more so, and she and Danny had slept together while not even classifying themselves as anything more than friends. 

Laura is not a particularly promiscuous girl, but with someone like Carmilla spooning her every night...sure, her mind tends to wander. 

Of course, Danny’s a human , and Carmilla’s a vampire. Laura doesn’t really know what the protocol is on having sex with vampires. And she’s definitely too embarrassed to ask. In addition to not having an overmuch amount of sexual prowess, Laura does not have a whole lot of confidence when it comes to this sort of communication. It comes from growing up with a single dad in a small town, she knows, and she even identifies it as a flaw in herself, and yet she hasn’t the slightest idea how to address it. It’s been on the tip of her tongue a thousand times, asking Carmilla why, if, when, but every time she just gets flustered and ends up swallowing the words. They always go down like ice cubes, cornered, fighting back up. It’s not comfortable. Not knowing isn’t comfortable. 

So LaFontaine isn’t much help, and Laura feels like it’s sort of impolite to go ask the asexual floor don for sex advice. Danny is out of the question--they’re friends now, but there are some things you just don’t bring up. Kirsch, retaining some of his conditioned “bro” behavior, would probably spend more time making lewd comments than being helpful. 

Laura’s on her own. Figuratively and literally--Carm’s out at some history lecture, drinking up the entire timeline of a country that she’s only been to once or twice but intends on going back to when she has the time. She’s working on a paper, sitting on their bed with her laptop in her lap--two XL Twin mattresses pushed together actually makes a pretty decent space, more than enough room for the two of them to engage in their nightly snuggling. 

It’s weighing on her mind, such that she stops work on the paper and just starts cogitating, working herself up into a flurry of anxiety, second-guessing herself as always (does she really like me, or is this just indicative that this is all some sort of sick joke the universe is playing on me?). She’s rehearsing conversations in her mind, thinking about how she might like to bring it up. 

And so engrossed is she in these thoughts that when Carmilla opens the door and walks in, Laura means to say “hey, Carm,” but instead what comes out is “Do you not want to have sex with me, or...what? Because I feel like you kind of don’t and I don’t know why and I don’t like feeling like that, so, um, do you, or?” 

Carmilla, who’s halfway through the motion her school bag down by her desk, raises a finely plucked eyebrow, an amused smile playing around the corners of her mouth. “Hello to you too,” she says, putting the bag down fully and absently running a hand through her dark hair, sauntering over to where Laura’s sitting on the bed. “I don’t suppose you’re going to take the answer of _I’m respecting your boundaries?_ ” 

“Um, I mean...is that the honest answer?” 

The vampire sighs, picks at a fingernail. “No,” she says. “I guess it’s not.” And she kicks off her shoes, swinging her legs onto the bed and sitting cross-legged, facing Laura. Laura puts her computer to the side, looking at her girlfriend with trepidation in her eyes. 

“It’s stupid,” Carmilla prefaces her explanation. Honestly, Laura is feeling like pretty much the stupidest person alive right now, so she really isn’t in a position to be judging. “Something...happens, when I get...in that state. Something that I feel like you might not be overly cool with? Anyway, it’s definitely not you. I just don’t want you to get weirded out.” 

Laura, it seems, has misread this situation to hell and back. This, it seems, is a common occurrence with her. “What is it?” she asks, genuinely curious. 

Carmilla sighs, giving her a long, long look. But then she reaches out, takes Laura’s hands. She guides of of them to her own waist, the other one to clasp at her thigh, exposed now that the skirt she’s been wearing all day has slid up just enough. “Better to show you,” she murmurs, shifting closer to her. 

Laura kisses her without even thinking about it, not needing Carmilla’s encouragement to move her hands. The one on her leg curls around it, coaxing Carm half into her lap, thumb stroking across the impossible soft skin on the inner expanse of her thigh. The one on her waist moves up to her hair, fisting in it for a moment, and then down her back, tracing vertebrae, coming to rest at the small of the vampire’s back. Carmilla’s responding to the kiss, giving herself over to Laura’s touches in a way that she hasn’t before, and Laura’s taking everything she can get while she can get it. 

Soon enough, they’re full-on making out, and Laura’s almost forgotten about the fact that this is a demonstrative makeout session by the time Carmilla’s straddling her hips, her gentle lips sealed against Laura’s as she leans down, chest to chest. She only remembers when Carmilla abruptly pulls back, because this is what happens every time, every time it’s aborted before it can slide into something more sensual.

“Oh, God,” Carmilla murmurs, and it’s a little muffled and Laura realizes it’s because she’s trying to murmur it around her fangs, which Laura has never seen before, except for the brief moment right before Carmilla had bitten her that one time, out of personal necessity. 

“Oh,” Laura says, her eyebrows raising, slightly breathless, her own body thrumming. 

“Yeah,” Carmilla says, putting up a hand to try and cover her mouth, frowning, her eyes frustrated. “It...tends to be a turn-off.” 

Laura drags Carm’s hand away from her mouth, and sits up with some difficulty, putting her arms around her neck and kissing her carefully, avoiding snagging her lips on the sharp fangs. “You’re ridiculous,” she says when she pulls back, looking into Carmilla’s eyes. “Seriously.” The vampire looks at her, not saying anything, incredulity in her gaze. “If I’m dating a vampire, I’m going to date _all_ of her,” she tells Carmilla matter-of-factly. “Arousal-induced fangs and all. Okay?” 

There’s another moment of silence, where Carm looks surprised and unsure, and then her expression gives way to a sharp-toothed grin. “No one’s ever said anything like that to me,” she says, looking like she’s seeing the sun come out. It’s adorable, and Laura can’t help but lean forward and kiss her on the nose. 

“No one’s ever loved you like I do,” she tells her. Carmilla blinks, her smile turning sheepish, her eyes cast downward. 

“You’re too good to me,” she mutters. 

“Just good enough,” counters Laura. She’s sliding her hands back where Carmilla had placed them, playing her fingers on her left hand up her thigh, those on her right dipping into the waistband of the girl’s skirt. The vampire shivers a little, meets her eyes again. 

“This what you want, cupcake?” she asks, her tone nonchalant, some of the usual spunk coming back into her eyes. She’s placing her own hands strategically, one at the back of Laura’s neck, the other gently cupping her breast over her t-shirt. It’s Laura’s turn to shiver. 

“God, yes,” she says, arching into the touch, while Carmilla’s ever so gently leaning to kiss at her neck, scraping the flat of her fang against the sensitive skin, not daring to break it. Not this time, anyway. 

“Is the door locked?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Why is your shirt still on?” 

“I was wondering the same thing about you.” 

And so Carmilla learns what it’s like to have someone accept her, fully, completely, from her feeding habits to the weird birthmark she has just on her side, which Laura kisses without hesitation. And Laura learns a thing or two about centuries-old vampires...one of which being that they, are, or at least this one is... _very_...good with her mouth. Fangs and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone should go and follow my wonderful Secret Santa, queercarmilla, on the tumbler dot com! And thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading.


End file.
